Femme Fatale
by Roguishly
Summary: Rogue and Remy find out more about eachother then expected... Rated R for content & Language Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. What a Man Knows

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the MARVEL characters. But ah do own the storyline if anything...

**A/N: **This isn't mah first Fanfic, but ah guess this is my first shot at actually trying to achieve recognition for mah writing on a world-wide-website... So please, for the sake of mah _sanity_... And an' empty mailbox... PLEASE R&R!

ONE

A white lock brushes it's way into my line of vision. I'm trying to remember I'm carrying a box to the garage... Which happens to be filled with motorcycle parts for the bike of a Nineteen-year-old... Makes me wanna drool... Guy with a killer Cajun accent; I fumble with the box, and stupidly trip over a wrench... Down I go. A loud bang, and clanking fills my ears. The hot guy with the accent must've spoken, but I didn't hear him.

"Are you okay cheri?" He asks again. He doesn't have on a shirt... Don't look... Don't look... I beg myself... But of course... I look.

"Ah jus' tripped ovah a wrench, but ah'm okay, really ah am." He extends his hand for me to grab it and I do... Two words... "Big GIANT MISTAKE!" Okay... I lied; make it three... I grabbed his hand, and guess what? I didn't have on my gloves.

A familiar choking sound filled the garage, and he fell back. "No... _No!" _ I whimpered in sudden panic. His memories suddenly became mine, rushing over me like a torrent river... An abusive father... His first time... They all ran through me... Then, my mind stopped, as I saw myself in his memories... It was almost like he saw me so beautiful... Even better then I saw myself. It was sort of like in the movies, or those Herbal Essences commercials where they flip their hair, and it turns into slow motion... I was laughing, and it echoed in my mind, and suddenly I was thinking like him too... He wanted me... But thought he couldn't have me... He had seen me with Bobby on countless occasions, and his gaze quickly snapped away, wishing he could find the nerve to say something... My reminiscence is broken by the sound of his very voice, and I learn his name... It's Remy Le Beau.

"Talk about a lethal grip," He jokes, getting out of his awkward position.

"I shouldn't have grabbed yo' hand like dat." My voice is deep, nearly masculine... I clap my hand over my mouth.

"What the-?" He looks at me. "What is dis'? Do we have a Lady Cajun?" He ventures.

"No," I answer, my face turning scarlet. "You don'. Dammit!" He arches his brow at me.

I am the stupidest person on earth.

"Is dat your power talkin'? Or is de _Femme Fatale _makin' fun?"

"Ahem, Ah'm sorry Rem- ah mean, Gambit... Ah, that was, ah mean, yeah, dat, ah mean _that _was mah power talkin'"

"Did you almost call me Remy...? How much do you know? I've heard about dat touch o' yours..."

"Everythin'" I squeaked. I took a glance at his arms... And shivered... Out of... That womanly feeling, of a strong man, and terror... He mustn't have liked me rooting though his memories... Unintentionally of course... But it was a rude 'technicality' nonetheless.

"Ah didn' mean t' know yer 'memries, ah jus' ah mean ah..."

"S' okay cheri, jus' a little, you know... Creepy, in a good way..." He offered me one of those... Melt you to the core smiles... _Must resist..._ But there was still that little voice in the back of my head... Saying... _Sorry Rogue... But you already completely blew it..._

I ended up in class the next day, realizing, our little 'encounter' was all I could think about... And once again, I made an M'kay three words this time... ' Big GIANT Mistake!'

"So do you wanna go to the movies after school, Flame Boy says he can get us in for free..." Bobby offers.

"Nah Remy, ah'm fine..." I replied from my euphoric little dream world...

"_What did you just call me_?" Bobby asked, his icy hues actually turning icy... And by icy, I mean _cold_.

"Oops, ah mean, Bobby, it's not what it looks like... Ah mean... Sounds like..."

"You _like that backwater crocodile-wrestling-_ "Bobby stop it!" I exclaim almost in tears.

"_Cajun_?" He finishes. "I can't believe you!"

He leaves me, I have just been dropped like a hot pop-tart on a cold kitchen floor... The Ice Man has iced me... And iced me good.

"Bobby!" I wail in protest.

He storms back up towards me, "What?" He hisses icy breath in my face... He is beyond angry.

"Fine, be with him," Bobby offers... "I bet he'll just beat you, like most men of his 'Dialect' do."

Memories of Remy's father beating him form in my mind... An unknown rage boils up inside me, and I slap his face... hard.

"Asshole! You know nothing about him! I can't believe you! If there's any men that are disrespectful it's you!"

I turn on my heel, and run, until I am blinded by my tears and coincidentally end up in the garage, all over again.

"What's wrong cheri?" He asks softly.

"Nothing," I lie though my sobs, and dampened white bangs. I sniffle, as he brushes my bangs out of the way so he can take a good look at me.

"Sorry t' say dis' but you're a terrible liar."

"Heh," I look at him, mascara running down my face, my lips taste like salt, they burn from being slightly chapped, and I am tired of accusations, Bobby passes by, I immediately stand up, and push my lips against his. I then break away as Remy wipes a bit of mascara off of his face...

"What was dat for mon ami?" He asks looking at me nearly dumbfounded.

My eyes gesture to the staring Bobby behind me. I tell him my whole story with my eyes, and somehow, he understands, and takes me into his arms into an embrace.

"Men like him are jerks cheri, not worth de time o' no one at all. Yo' understand non?"

I nod, his Cajun mixed with a little French is sexy, _and _easy to understand... I smile to myself.

"You feelin' beddah?" He asks kindly, but not releasing me in the least. I like it here, in his arms too much.

"Mmmhm," I reply my face is buried in his chest, I can almost hear his heartbeat.

"Good," He replies. I unbury myself, and look at him, his red on black hues sympathetic, and knowing... He's seen this pain before. A memory of this, flashes through me... His father left them... And his mother, was broken-hearted just like I was... And what I saw in his eyes... Was not a love for his lost mother; But love for me... Love for who I was... And what he knew... But what _did **he** know_?

**(To Be Continued...)**


	2. Secrets

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reviewing so quickly, you guys rock. OMG Like seriously.

This chapter might suck... So be prepared...

Two 

Honestly, in all my entire life, I have never slept so soundly, except for one question lingering in my mind, which made me crawl out of bed. And sure enough there, Remy was, working on his motorcycle. He was trying to start it, And to no success.

"Why don'cha jus' kick it a lil' hardah sugah?"

"De _Femme Fatale _returns, what be de pleasure mon ami."

"Pleasah's all mine, but ah was wonderin' 'bout somethin'." I bit my lip, and twirled a lock of hair with my finger. This got his attention, so much so his bike fell over.

"Damn it." He shook his head, and kicked the stand this time...

"When ah kissed yuh yestuhday, ah didn' feel nuthin' why was that?"

Then it hit me... The flashes of his mother _of course_.

"M'be yo' got t' much uh me already t' feel an'ything."

I disregarded my sudden realization, and nodded. "Yo' wan' t' go out p'tite, we could grab a bite t' eat, maybe catch a movie." He offered. "It'd be latuh tho' uh course."

"Sure thing sugah, ah'd- "Rogue," it was Bobby looking vindictively at Remy. "Come here. Now." He commanded.

"You don't _own me_ Bobby Drake, ah can do as ah damn well please."

Remy cautiously watched, like a reproachful hawk, getting ready for the kill...

He gripped me by the collar of the green cloak I loved so much.

Two things happened then in one very quick succession, Bobby was about to say something, and Remy had him on the floor, pinned with his foot on his throat.

"Don' touch her," He hissed. He looked angry. It was scary to witness, he looked like the kind of person that could've killed people... I shook it from my mind.

"What's it to you hick?" Bobby hissed back from somewhere on the floor.

Remy laughed darkly at Bobby's remark.

"Remy, sugah, honestly, he id'nt worth your time. Like you told me, not worth the time o' no one."

"There's a loophole I forgot to mention..." He said watching Bobby's every move.

"I didn't say nuthin' about testosterone an' revenge." "Now tears and all that kin' o' stuff. That ain't worth yo' time, but dis... _dis is somet'in else entirely_."

Suddenly Remy's entire leg crystallized, and Bobby easily knocked Remy over.

"Not so tough now bigshot?" Bobby said... a little... _too proud of himself_.

"I wouldn' be so sure..." Remy said, a smirk on his handsome face. His cards splayed in his hands. Ready for a fight.

"Remy, yuh really ought' not do this." I cautioned.

"S' a'ight p'tite, nuttin' t' fret ovah, lemme jus' melt dis' 'Icebag' so every'one c'n go on 'bout dere business."

_Woosh_ a tidal wave of ice was headed in Remy... And the bikes direction... It stopped dead.

"Amateur," He smirked... Bobby looked at him in terror as the tidal wave of ice turned in his direction. "You figh' de fire, wit' de fire, an de ice wit' de ice."

"You don't have to do this..." Bobby began to tremble, he obviously didn't realize how much power Remy had over him.

"Besides, there's _plenty about Rogue you should know_." He offered.

"What'cha got on meh sugah? Yer' first arousal?" I arched my brow, and chuckled softly.

"N...no, she's _killed people._"

"A woman's past ain' non o' dis' cajun's bid'ness."

"_Killed who? Carole Danvers? She damn well deserved it._" I hissed.

"She killed her first boyfriend! On purpose!" He squeaked.

That was an outright lie. Cody was just... Well, I didn't like dwelling on the fact I put him in a coma, and he eventually died from me kissing him... But so what? It wasn't _my fault._

Remy just shook his head, and released the tidal wave of ice... Concreting him to the floor.

"Finally, what took you so long." I looked at him.

"Nutin' jus' wanted t' see de poor 'ting realize what he was in fo'.

I grinned, and shook my head.

"What a shame, ah don' suppose he was expectin' that." I walked over, and took a look at Bobby... His eyes were wide open.

"Cajun, this is creepy..." I said looking at it... Nearly tempted to grab a stick and start poking it... In a sadistic kind of way... Just to see the damage for most part, but I doubted he could even move in the slightest.

Remy watched, and the ice began to crack... Suddenly Bobby gasped for air, and I jumped back as he reached for my leg.

Bobby got to his feet. "You'll be sorry you did this you... You..." He obviously couldn't find a word to describe the 'atrociousness' of his crime.

"Whatevah' ice boy... Mind, I don' say man, cuz' 'parently you don' know how t' treat a lady."

Bobby took off in a huff, muttering things under his breath he wouldn't _dare_ say aloud.

"Thanks sugah, ah don' know what ah would' uh done, kicked his ass, but you saved me the trouble..."

"Not a problem," He stared at me for a moment, then looked away.

"I know mo' den you 'think I do cheri,"

I looked at him. Not sure what t' say.

"Yesterday, when y' kissed me... I felt sumthin'... an' it was a different feelin' sumthin' I'd never felt b'fore... Like... We connected somehow... An', I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what sugah?"

"I knew yuh b'fore..."

"_What_?" I asked breathlessly, hardly able to believe it.

"Yuh worked for Cicero's people in Manhattan when I was in de' 'Hustlin' Bid'ness. "I know things that'd blow your mind." "I've done things to people you've cared about... an' I don' think you'd ever b' able t' forgive me."

"Sure ah'd forgive you sugah, you can tell me... C'mon."

"'Member dat lady... _Carole Danvers_? An' dis' is sumthin' I ain' proud o' in de least... You weren't de' one dat killed her cheri... _It was me_."

(**To Be Continued**...)


	3. Kiss and Don't Tell

**A/N:** Sorry you guys, couldn't help it, I can't leave you hangin' I **Had To **start CH. 3 I hope you guys like it... ;)

Three 

"_What_?" I asked flabbergasted. He couldn't have. There was no way... I mean, there was a lot of people there, but I wasn't paying attention to them.... I...

"I'm so sorry..." He said not looking me in the eye... I thought I saw a sheen of tears... Was he _crying_?

"I know you must've felt guilty all dese years, an' I never tol' you. I am de mos' heartless bastard in de world..."

"Remy no," I wrapped my arms around him.

"I jus' didn' wan' t' see you wit' dat kin' o' guilt... _Or hurt..._ An' de voices. I had t' give you those... Uddahwise, I nevah wouldda' gotten away wit' it so long."

"Why ain' yo' hittin' me upside de head cheri?" He looked at me.

"That has t' be the sweetest thing anyone's evah done for me."

"_What?"_ You be talkin' crazy,"

"No, really sugah, ah'm bein' honest." "Ah mean, you saved mah life."

He had never thought about that before. But he didn't want to be a hero... He had always liked her from afar, and wanted to maybe get to know her... So he kept her alive... There was something about her... He had never seen before that just attracted him to her, and he _cared for her_. Even though he had no clue who she was... He had always thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on... But he wasn't about to tell her that... No way.

I waved my hands in front of his face... He must've been staring. Damn.

"Sorry mon ami, I just..." His cheeks tinged.

"Remy, tell me something...."

"What?" He looked at her hoping she hadn't read his mind... (A/N: Oh Remy, if you only knew... XD)

"You like me don't you?" a sly smile curled onto my lips.

"Of course I like you cheri," He said as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "I mean... _willing to be in a relationship kind of like..." _(A/N: BUSTED! XD)

"Er'- I didn't give him time for an answer, and pulled him into a deep strong kiss. It nearly swept me off my feet that kiss...

When we broke apart, Remy must've had to find himself again, because apparently when he brought himself back to earth, he was a little confused, and everything was stammered, and spoken in breathless French.

"Where did dat come from?" He managed to get out in a considerably good English phrase.

I didn't answer, I just smiled. Suddenly I received an urged message telepathically from Professor X. "Damn ah gotta go sugah," I said breaking the embrace.

"But..." He protested weakly. (A/N: **Does a dance** OMG I made em' weak... Oh yeah I rock... XD)

I had a feeling Bobby was stirring things up again... And it didn't sound good... 

(**To Be continued...)**


	4. The Prices You Pay

A/N: Ah know you guys haven't reviewed yet. Well, it's only been a few hours since ah posted the 2nd an' 3rd chaptuhs, but ah got a good idea for the 4th chaptuh an' thought ah should write it down before ah forget it... You know how inspiration only comes, and then goes real quick... So... Here it is. Enjoy, ah hope you guys like the way I'm **thickening** the plot... ;)

Four 

When I entered the Professors office, Bobby blatantly stood up.

"She did it! It's all her and that _stupid Cajun's fault!_"

"Now, now, no need for unnecessary name calling; let the girl sit down," The Professor steepled his fingers together.

I sat down; Bobby was clearly glaring daggers at me.

"Now, I've come to understand Rogue, that you and Mr. Le Beau have been harassing Mr. Drake."

"_Us_ harassing _him_? Only in self-defense! He grabbed me, by the collar!"

"It sure is _fascinating_ how I never heard _that side _of the story from Mr. Drake."

This was apparently his cue to sit down. "Okay, look I can explain, I just figured she needed a little... _straightening out_."

"_Straightening out_?" The Professor countered. "Is that so?"

"Okay, I didn't mean it that way, but I mean she was acting like a total slut."

I stood up in an outrage, about ready to punch him in the face.

"Rogue please sit; down."

"Sit down? _Sit down_? Ah tell you what Bobby Drake, you're the biggest asshole I have evah, _evah_ met in my **entire** life! I'm a slut am ah? Ah'll show you slut!" I ripped off a glove, I was going for his throat, and suddenly the invisible force; that was the Professor resisted me from going any further.

"Rogue, sit down. I have only half a mind of what is going on here."

"Sorry," I glared as icily as I could in Bobby's direction.

"Now, as I understand it, Bobby grabbed you around the collar, and Mr. Le Beau fought in your defense. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, an' he insulted Remy too, an' ah won't even repeat what he said 'cause I wouldn't have it comin' out'ta mah mouth."

"Bobby, from this day forward, you are expelled from the X-Men."

"_What_? You can't do that!"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," He murmured, crossing his arms.

"You have broken rules Articles A-54 and B-75. A-54 states:"

"As an X-Man I will do my best to cooperate with my fellow partners, and if a personal problem arises, I will consult the Professor in order to take action..." Ect. Ect.

"And, B-75 also states;"

"X-men will not under any circumstances harm any other x-man on their team whatsoever by using powers, or physical violence, thusly resulting in penalties pending... Or expulsion from the team..." Ect. Ect.

Bobby looked at the Professor.

"Rogue, you may leave, I need to speak with Mr. Drake personally..."

"Thank you sir,"

"Not a problem," He replied.

I got up, and walked out the door... Not exactly feeling any better. But at least I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore... Surprisingly enough, when I opened the door, Remy was standing there waiting...

(**To be Continued...**)


	5. Revelations

**A/N:** Thanks for the great reviews, Ah have uh lot more confidence now an' ah thank you greatly for it.

Five 

"What're you doin' here?" I asked, he obviously noticed the look on my face, and flashed me a debonair smile.

It broke the ice that had seemed to have; frozen over my emerald hues... A few tears streaked down my cheeks.

"Mon ami, _surely _you don' blame _yer'self _for all dis' non?"

"Ah, but Remy, it's all mah fault if ah hadn't opened mah big mouth n' blabbed everythin' he wouldn' hate meh, an' now he does an'..." I was talking rather fast.

"Shhh...sh.. Slow down a bit p'tite, it's gon' be okay... Don cry no 'tear. Dis' will all work I'tself out."

"_This just isn't fair!_" I wailed.

"'Bout what? Tellin' em' yer' true feelin's dat ain't a bad t'ing, de relationship was bound t' go de 'Sour' 'direction 'anyhow."

"What'd yuh mean?" I queried, wiping my eyes.

"What I mean is dis' cheri, yo' didn' like em' e'nuff. Dats all, an' he's bein' a sore loser, hell, any guy would be t' a girl like you."

"Liah," I sniffled though sobs.

"De Cajun ain' no liah, n'less uh 'course de hand is bad in de poker game..."

I laughed a little. "I can't _believe you cheat_."

"We all gotta a'mit sumthin' uddahwise we be in de hole wit' de res' o' dem, pleadin' fo' anuddah chance."

Suddenly I realized, if I hadn't admitted about Remy, I probably _would've _been in a hellish relationship with the eventual pitfalls and lies it brought.

I hugged him tight. "Thank yuh sugah."

Somehow I felt him smile.

"Les' move dis' somewhere uddah' den here, I t'hink wit' de way de 'Ice Prick' well be feelin' I'd have t' retaliate if he be lashin' out on yo'.

"Okay," We walked together hand in hand... and this time... I had on my gloves...

XxX

Magneto looked around his room perplexed by his mind forming thoughts of what his next plan for the elimination of the 'filth' known as _homo sapiens_ would be.

_Something undetectable. I know exactly what to do... And **this time** my plan will not fail._

"Quicksilver, rile up Charles for me... I need one of his students..."

**(To Be Continued...)**


	6. The Wicked Frost

**A/N: **Once again guys, greatly appreciate the reviews... I was thinking about sentinels... But Magneto is more fun to... _Twist_ things up a bit... ;)

Six 

**The Wicked Frost**

_Okay, so this sucks..._I thought to myself. There was an Algebra test today I didn't study for, and Remy invaded my thoughts as always. I jotted down answers that had plausibility. I knitted my brow in frustration, and turned my paper over, on a count of Bobby sneaking glances at it for answers... _Ugh, he's such a loser_. I thought not even looking at him.

"Do I have my report on Quicksilver Scarlet Witch?" Magneto drummed his fingertips on his desk as one hand magnetically levitated a pen...

"Yes," She said typing in hastily. "He has managed to break the barrier, and get into the Mansion with success..."

I headed down and out onto the sunny grass... I yawned, and looked up at the blue sky... I thought I saw it blur a little off to my left... But shook it as nothing.

"Cheri!" Remy ran towards me. He was wearing black leather... The kind... _We wore..._The kind... _X-Men wore_.

"You've gottuh be kiddin' me sugah!" I said taking him into an embrace.

"Nope, no kiddin' I don' lie 'member?"

"Uh huh..." I kissed his lips and felt a surge.

"Woah..." Remy said looking at me, his kindling hues in a haze.

"Ah... Ah'm sorry..." I said blushing a little.

"S'cool mon ami... Jus' sumthin' I don' ex'pect is all..."

I took a look at him and felt nearly... Giddy in a sense of... _Oh my god... He actually **likes me,** me!_

"What class yo' got next?" He asked, remembering his.

"Ah have... Chemistry." I said as though it was an afterthought.

"_Finally_ I have a class wit' yo'."

"Who's the teacher anyhow?"

"Hmmm... Emma Fros' I nevah 'heard uh her... Have yo'?"

"Nope..."

Turns out, Emma Frost is definitely not a woman to cross.

"Get out your books. No talking people. I _will throw you out_ if you do."

"Chemistry... Is an art; I know not all of you will have the predisposition of what the art of Chemistry is... _Chemistry_ is not only combustibles people. We are talking passion... Fatal Attractions... The way your heart races when he kisses your neck...- Ahem. Anyways, as I was saying... Reactions are what is most important, because for example... Chemicals either combine, or combust. Relationships either... Work, or they don't. Now, as we all know, if we try to keep something together that isn't working it eventually blows up in our faces."

_Yup, I could **totally **agree with her on that one..._

"Your first assignment is vocabulary, you need to know the terms before I hand you gas and a beaker now don't you?"

She came out from behind the desk, and she was wearing a... very short skirt... About two inches from becoming obscene... Every pair of eyes, (especially the men,) looked at her, all except for Remy.

I watched him, scrawl his handwriting across the paper... His Hair falling, curtaining his face just a little... His eyes focused intently on his paper...

"Rogue, do I need to move you?" Ms. Frost hissed icily.

"No, ah'm fine." I said curtly opening my book.

"I _don't like your attitude young lady_ go sit next to Mr. Drake."

Remy looked from me to Frost.

"No," I answered.

She smirked a smile, which would soon become many of the idiosyncrasies I _loathed_ about that woman, with her tight skirts, and loud lipstick... The next thing she did made my blood reach the boiling point.

"Fine, Mr. Le Beau, stay with me after class."

"What? I didn' do nuttin'." He said loudly. "An' neither did _she_."

Frost looked towards the door. "Someone's here for you Rogue, why don't you go?"

She tried directing me out... Practically by the shoulders... And her nails dug into my shoulders painfully as she rather forcefully shoved me out the door...

There Quicksilver stood, a hood concealing his face, all but a single white lock pointing out from underneath the shadow.

I didn't have time to react. I just remember arms gripping me hard... And everything becoming a blur...

**(To Be Continued...)**


	7. Weapon X

**A/N: **I haven't gotten reviewed recently, but being a Taurus, I won't give up that easily... Enjoy...

Seven 

Class let out, and Remy thought nothing of Rogue being gone... He figured the Professor kept her, but as the day progressed, he grew more worrisome. He saw Bobby, and something inside him... The love he had for her he supposed... Made him grip Bobby hard, and thrust him against the lockers. At the influx of students, the loud banging drew hardly any attention.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"What-? Where's _who_? I don't know who you're talking about..."

"Liah, I know you n' Fros' are in de same league."

"What _league?_ I- "I didn' ask yo' fer' stupid excuses, I asked yo' where Rogue was. I can break it down for yuh."

His grip on Bobby was tightening. He could feel... The longer he took... The more trouble she was in... If only he knew how right he was...

XxX

"Leh' go uh me you jerk!" I struggled in Quicksilver's massive arms.

"Got her." He said pulling me into some room with a lot of windows filled with unknown vibrant sunlight.

"Ah, you have arrived. Finally, we can finish what we started."

"What'd we start? We nevah started nuthin'" I glared in his direction.

"Syringe," Magneto offered casually.

Suddenly I felt a needle shove itself into my neck. Suddenly as the sedative took effect, my world began to melt away... Remy was humming melodically in the background of my mind.

"Remy, don' leave meh," I whispered... As everything eventually melted away...

When I awoke, something felt different... _too different_. I looked at my hands... They were the same... I felt my hair... It was different... It wasn't straight anymore... Thick curls spiraled wildly about, framing my face.

"What in the _hell_?"

I felt my face with my hands, and looked around the room I was in... It was more like a cell... A single bed, sink, and toilet... And something ever so familiar- the holographic green bars of the facility known as _Weapon X_.

I then saw a barcode on the back of my hand... The room suddenly turned ice cold... The memories I –knew-thought were gone forever came flooding back. I remembered why I hated the cold so much...

The indoctrination begins.

A high-pitched screeching rings throughout the cells... The wires with suction-cups that are on my breasts, and abdomen, surge with electricity, I finally figured out why my hair was so different. I must've been unconscious when they did it the last time... Memories of Remy flash though my mind. Then the truck-drivers... The school-dance, and blurred faces of people who I guess are _supposed_ to be my parents... I hear yelling... Someone strikes me, and I am jolted back into the cell, and into now... Who, I wish, for the millionth-time in my life I wasn't.

"Colonel Wraith?" I gasped realizing it was him.

"You've gotta realize you ain't ever leavin' me."

"Well ah did, an'..." My heart sunk. I saw then, in the cell directly across from mine... an unconscious Remy.

"No!" "NO! YOU BASTAHD!" I screamed punching him as hard as I could, running towards the holographic bars I knew would instantaneously repel me. I flew against the back wall, the shiny metallic like suit they made us wear gleamed. I looked again, and he was gone.

I howled from frustration, which climaxed to sobs. Loud sobs... _Too Loud_- I am struck again.

"You were always the minx, howling over crap you lost or never had. We _own you now_. We always have and always will."

I glared at him coldly.

"That's the spirit, I'm going to go check on Milly and the others..."

_Milly?_ I thought. _I thought Milly got away with the others and me... _I began to shake from all the muscle tension.

I then wondered if they even knew where I was... I knew one thing though... When I saw Remy again... I was never letting go...

(To Be Continued...)


	8. Team Up

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys** massive help**. Seriously... Anyways, I got a review saying putting A/N's in the middle of the story is in **bad taste** so I'll try and refrain from doing so...

ENJOY!

Eight 

There was a little girl in the cell next to mine who wouldn't stop singing... I never said anything to her, because the singing was nice to hear, my thoughts were all desolate and obtrusive... I didn't need to think when I heard her voice... Whenever I sat in my cell, staring at the bars, I pretended I was in a delirium, where everyone was some sort of player in this sadistic game... I was the fair maiden princess girl who (If Disney ever allowed it) like Cinderella got 'beaten, and degraded' by her 'lovely' stepsisters... I even had a song I could sing when the lights went out...

_My gown is red from the blood _

_I've shed, my clothes have _

_Turned to rags, which seems_

_A little out of place... I hate _

_It here, I'm losing faith, _

_In all I ever thought I had..._

_Hey... This isn't all that bad..._

_Haunting me... It's all coming_

_Back..._

_Gloves, and needles, wires too..._

_I bet I look beautiful... Bleeding..._

_Just like you want me to... _

'Cause baby, my days are gray 

_Without this pain I'd be okay..._

_Just tell me when you'll save..._

_This damsel in distress... She's_

_Waiting for you bleeding... _

_In her beautiful bloodstained_

_Dress..._

XxX

"Professa' can't yo' fin' her any fastuh wit' all de crème de la crème equipment yo's got I t'hink yo'd be able t' fin' her..."

"I'm _trying_ Mr. Le Beau, but the way her powers are _fluctuating _it's hard to get a good lock on her."

"A'ight, jus... I..."

"I know," The Professor finished for him.

"Know what?"

"it doesn't take a _telepath_ to know you're in _love_ with the girl..."

"Wha... I mean, how'd yo'... What yo' talkin' 'bout?"

"No need to use cover-ups... You love her, plain and simple..."

"No I don'- "Ah, I found her!"

"Where!" Remy practically fell out of his chair.

"Ah-ah, say it first, admitting it is the first step to some- "I ain' needin' no sermons. Where is she?"

"I'm not saying until you tell me what's been on your mind for weeks Mr. Le Beau..."

"What? De fact my girlfriend- I mean... _friend_. Ahem, is out dere somewhere an' we have to find her because I think I ---

"Because what?" He prodded.

"I t'hink I'm in love wit' de girl, happy now?"

"Yes she's at 'Weapon X' but we need to get the rest of the team together to get her out safely."

"Are yo' kiddin' me? I can get 'er out m'self, trust me."

"I think it'd be wise if we- "Do you trust me?" He asked pulling on his trenchcoat.

"Yes... But..."

"But what? Yo' don' tus' no _Cajun Sreet Hustlah _t' do de job for yuh? Yo be asking fo' a fias doo doo if yo' be takin' everyone yo' know... wit' yuh. It ain' very... Howevuh yo' 'Merican's say it... 'Strategic.' If yo' get my drift."

"_All right..._ You can go... Under one condition."

"Any't'in,"

"You're taking Logan with you..."

"A'ight,"

Logan walked in, cracking his knuckles.

"All right Chuck, when do we start?"

(**To be continued...**)

****Fias Doo Doo Cajun Dance Party- Make sleep


	9. Trust Me

**A/N: **Hope you guys like it... ;)

Nine 

"I can't believe out of all the people in the _world_ I got stuck with you."

"Ey' we both love her, I mean, yeah, den' what's de problem?"

"Excuse me?" Logan looked at him not expecting that kind of remark from someone like him... Not at all... He knew his type, they were '_players_' plain and simple, the guy might as well have had it written all over his face.

"I bin' seein' de way yo' look at her."

"What are you talking about bub? Me and Rogue would never be like _that_ she's my little girl, in a... 'She-never-came-to-anyone-else-kinda'-way.'"

"So yo' like a fath'a t' her den, is dat it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"A'ight, but if yo' a 'fath'a figure' it'd be wrong de way yo' lookin' n' my 'pinion really."

SINKT "You watch what you say bub, or I'll rip that sarcastic _yat_ out'ta your throat."

"I ain' bein' sarcastic, in any respect, I'm jus' speakin' de truth mon frere."

He drew in his claws. "Fine, then if you love her, you better prove it."

"Trus' me, I will dey' ain' gon' t' stop me. I promise dat, I'm goin' t' get what I came for."

XxX

WACK! "Nuh..." "S...Stop it... puhlese, ah'm beggin' yah, ah nevah did anythin'..."

"Shut your mouth mutie, we've still got plenty where that came from." Colonel Wraith held a bat in his hands, wringing it with his fingers... I was bleeding, my lip busted, he didn't care.

"Besides, this is part of _training_." The men behind him laughed.

I looked at him one last time, my bright green eyes shining with even more tears... I ached from bruises, cuts, who knows what else...

But right when he was about to swing again, a hand grabbed the bat... Hard. Suddenly three claws were shoved through his abdomen. I started... My eyes trying to realize what I was seeing...

Suddenly those strong hands that had grasped the bat, swung, and Colonel Wraith crashed to the floor.

"No one messes wit' my girl."

"Remy!" I choked, and began to cough, just a little.

Taking off his trenchcoat, Remy gathered her in his arms... "Oh, mon ami; yo' freezin'."

"Ah must'uh got used t' this 'conditioning' they keep with us." I began to shiver against his warmth.

"Shh... It's okay mon ami, jus' get warm." He held her, and bundled her up in his trenchcoat. He watched as her ringlets of auburn tresses fell like a curtain over his arm, white was gathered in a stripe down the middle... Her cheeks were, rosy from the cold.

"She all right?" Logan asked, wiping the blood off of his claws with Wraith's shirt.

"Yeh, jus' cold, dey bin' freezin' em' all t' death."

"What kind of sick place is this?" Logan asked no one in particular, then looked at Remy as though he had just had an epiphany.

"Give her to me." Logan said darkly, his steely eyes turning to slits.

"What why?"

"Now," Logan's eyes became reproachful.

He handed me to him. I looked at the both of them, wondering what was going on.

"Take your coat too, she won't be needing it." He said as he carefully pulled it off me, and threw it at Remy as though it was something vile.

He caught it deftly. "What's goin' on, I thought we were on the same side?" He asked clueless.

"Yeah bub, and I thought you _were too_."

"I _am_, what are yo' talkin' 'bout, yo' aren't makin' any sense..."

"I knew I knew you when I saw you. Rogue doesn't need to see filth like you."

Remy's eyes burst with flame... "What?"

"You don't have a good reputation Mr. Hero." He said as though Remy should've realized what he had done by now.

"Remember Cicero? Rogue wasn't the only one that worked for him. You did too. You were killing people on the streets every night for cash. You may as well be after us too. You weren't _always good_."

"Yeh, well, t'ings change. I wanted to start off on a new leaf, be a beddah person. She knows dat more den any'body I know." He looked at me.

I nodded.

"Is this true?" He asked me.

I nodded again. "Trust me Logan ah wouldn't lie t' yah."

"M'kay kid." He looked at Remy again... Their eyes met, and Logan sighed.

"You're right bub, people do change, but... I just don't want anything to happen to her..."

"You can trust me..." He assured him, as Remy tossed the trenchcoat back, I felt Logan smile, just a little.

"Yo' know I on'y want what's best fo' her..."

"Yeah, I know bub, me too... Me too."

I realized then a pact was sealed between them, a pact that no matter what happens, I would be safe, and that both of their intentions were good. I knew then everything was okay, and that Remy's past didn't really matter. Because one you lose everything, you're free to do anything... And in their case, it was for them to help me find my way to happiness.

**(To Be Continued...)**


	10. Love Everlasting

**Ten**

ï

**A/N: **That's for reviewin' guys I really appreciate it. :)

I could swear from that day on Remy never let go. He was always by my side, and never too far from reach.

I knew then I loved him more then I'd ever loved anyone before.

And I think he saw it too... On those winter nights I would just stare into his brilliant ruby eyes... And he would look at me and say... "I Love You Too Mon Ami..."

I realized then that it didn't matter who he was before... It didn't matter who _I was either _all that mattered was I finally found someone who was brave enough to know... This _Femme Fatale_ named Rogue... And today he's still beside me, and I know he'll be here forever more.

**Fin Please R&R I hope you guys liked it... :)**


End file.
